


Til Sea Swallows All

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Characters, Lalafell, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Shishije Shije is a Lalafellin pirate, among other things to her credit. Exploring a cave that seems filled with history leads her into a different world from her own.





	1. Chapter 1

Shishije signalled her crew to stay put while she pressed onward to explore the dark, dank depths of the cave they were in. They were capable, but she preferred to be the one to take the greatest risks, so they were not put in a position to come to harm. The thick webs strewn from one end to the other gave the feeling that this place had not seen a living being since perhaps time immemorial.  _ At least _ one era, if not more, going by the garb decking the long decayed skeletons lining the path. Twelve save her, the  _ smell _ alone was enough to put chase away even the most tolerant of wanderers, but that would surely make the treasures within that much more worthwhile. She kept a hand on her gun, in case there was still something yet alive and feisty here, though she very much doubted that there would be. Pushing aside a particularly large and heavy skeleton, the bones clattered on the ground, rolling all over. 

 

“Sorry bo’ that, mate.” she mumbled. 

 

The path ahead unblocked now, she wandered in, raising her left hand up, a soft light enfolding her palm so she could see. The light glared back harshly, attracting her attention towards it. Many things rare and valuable could reflect light in such a way, and her mind left without her, thinking of the possibilities. Heaps of gil, several times taller than herself, or perhaps gems that would surely rake in millions, an ornate statue that would look damn near regal on her ship? She frowned when the light fell on an intricately designed mirror instead, no other treasures nearby, just that. She was ready to turn around and head back, until she noticed a skeleton unlike the others in the cave. The clothes stuck to the bones were unlike any seen in this world, made of a material she couldn’t even begin to identify. The positioning of it suggested it had fallen in front of the mirror, but was trying to leave. How could someone flee from inside a mirror? Furrowing her brow, she hesitated, touching the surface, which began to glow and ripple. She pulled her hand back nervously, this was not technology ever seen in Eorzea, that, she would definitely remember. She was a pirate, sure, but it wasn’t as though she had  _ never _ received a thorough education. Her parents had seen to that, before the foul-mouthed siren call of the sea had beckoned her too strongly. 

 

She certainly didn’t want to end up like this poor bastard, and yet...what she might find on the other side of that mirror might promise to be worthwhile. Treasure beyond the stretch of her wild imagination might exist just past her grasp... 

 

“Could be a trap…” she sighed, thinking it over. “Llymlaen take the helm…” 

 

Closing her eyes, she held her breath, as though waiting for the divine guidance of the Navigator to dictate her steps. An otherworldly breeze kicked up, seemingly impossible in the narrow space, forcing her small body against the mirror, her fingers desperately clutching the edges. Taking it as her sign that she was meant to go through, she slowly let go, hurtling through the shimmering surface, tumbling with a heavy series of grunts as she rolled free. Coming to a slow stop, she wobbled upright on unsteady legs, straightening her hat before taking a look around. Mountains loomed in the distance, a chill biting at her cheeks, and to her dismay, not a drop of salty seawater in sight. She dusted herself off, propping her fists firmly on her sides while she looked for any signs of life. To her surprise, she saw flocks of people marching through the rough paths. They certainly looked like they knew where they were going, and walked with purposeful haste. With no other ideas on where she was, or what to do now that she was here, she fell in where she could. It was intriguing that her presence didn’t call any unusual attention from the others, hardly giving her a second look. She stood a scant 3’2, but her confidence and spunk were larger than life, perhaps it was that aura which caused her to go unnoticed. 

 

Times like this made her miss her second in command, his extra height made for advantageous views, the only thing she could see from this perspective was a sea of saggy bottoms, all in various armor or robes, all of which meant nothing to her, uncertain of what the different insignias and symbols and colors all meant. Eorzea was a rainbow of unique colors and signs as well, but to her, the only colors that mattered were red, black and gold. The only symbol being the longship flown on the Lominsan flag. Her lips curved into a full grin, her skin crawling with excitement. The Navigator didn’t disappoint, this had the feel of adventure, and what more fascinating to one such as her than adventure? Even without a heading, she found herself more and more interested in where this would lead, and what awaited at the end of the trail. Of course, she had forgotten that sometimes the gods had a sense of humor, and not every journey began or ended with good fortune. Nor could she ever have predicted that the divines of her world were completely absent here, and in their place, any number of figures who were unusually also absent, for the most part. In just a few hairs over a day, her lifestyle was about to go from what most might call privileged, to something more akin to the slums of Ul’dah. She brought a hand to her long, pointy ear, brushing her fingertips against the jewel there, speaking quietly. 

 

“Oy, ye bloody scallywags, can ye hear me?” she whispered harshly. 

 

“Aye, boss, what’s on?” came a slurred voice. 

 

Sure, she disappears, and they break out the good drinks. “If I be nah back in two turns, go inside. Find th’ mirror and come get me…”

 

“Aye, two turns, a mirror, come find ye. Got it.” he repeated. 

 

“If ye don’t come for me, I’ll slit ye from bow to stern, riddle ye with holes and toss you in the brine.” she threatened quietly. 

 

“Loud n’ clear, I’ll pass it on to th’ crew.” he muttered. 

 

Letting go, she kept her head down, the strange looks passing over her. Well, as they say, ‘til sea swallows all. Whatever the result, she would meet it head on.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a strange room, she sat up slowly. Her entire body ached like she had been fired from a cannon, particularly her hand, marked in a strange, flickering glow. Two women loomed above her, worried looks on their faces, though she had no idea why. 

 

“Look, Cassandra, she’s finally awake.” one of the women said. 

 

She sat on the edge of her bed, looking her over curiously, while the other woman regarded her with a curious, yet almost annoyed look. 

 

“Ugh, m’ head hurts somethin’ fierce…” she mumbled. 

 

“What was a child doing at the Conclave? That she should be the only survivor is a miracle. Shishije flinched at the word ‘child’. She hated that word with every ounce of Halone’s righteous fury. Part of her thought to hold her tongue, but not the part that simply just blurted it out before she could even register the words. 

 

“What do ye take me for, calling me a thrice-damned  _ child,  _ you bloody she-beast?” she barked. 

 

Cassandra frowned at the words, but let it slide for the moment. She knew the feeling well, being reminded that she was anything but an adult in her younger years. It was frustrating. She couldn’t begin to guess at her age, but she  _ looked _ little more than a small elven child, though the markings on her face were unlike any she had happened to see before. Either way, child or not, her help was needed, and it was with that in mind, they hurriedly explained the current predicament to her, before turning her loose on Thedas. The trip to the Temple would be a short one, but with all the rift activity and demons, it would certainly feel much longer than it was. Best to get a prompt start on the trek, to catch up with the others. When they reached the outer limits of the small village, she spoke once more, curious about her, a little. 

 

“What is your name?” she asked, not pausing her steps, already two of hers for every one she took. 

 

“Shishije Shije. If it’s easier, jus’ call me Shi.” she mumbled, unprepared to go into the specifics of Lalafellin naming conventions. 

 

“That’s unusual, to be sure.” she said, frowning. “I can’t be responsible for giving you a weapon, so if you just…” 

 

“Duck, woman!” she shouted, pulling out her gun. 

 

Cassandra barely had time to move before she fired. She loved the sound and smell of it, a loud piece crafted specially for her, drawing on her magic, it fired concentrated bursts of aetheric energy. That meant effectively, she would never run out of ammo, as long as she didn’t exhaust her supply. The creatures she fired on melted into puddles, eliciting a sigh from the woman. 

 

“Maker, what is that thing? It’s so loud…” she asked. 

 

“This is m’ handcannon. Gun in the lay tongue. It’ll sting like a pissy aurelia if you get hit, so try not to.” she said. 

 

“It would seem you’re already armed...Nothing for it then, best for us to press onward. We need to catch up with the others, they may need help.” she huffed, sweeping a jittery hand through her hair. “I don’t know what kind of person arms a child, but it’s fine for now.” 

 

Shi glared, and it was pure fire and intensity, her voice raising a pitch this time. “Call me tha’ again, wench, see how fast I bean y’ in your ankle! I swear on me ma and me da.” 

 

Cassandra stopped for a fraction of a second, hunching her shoulders up, practically stomping up the path now. Shi had to double her already frantic pace to keep up with her now. 

 

“You’re a brat, you know that? Someone should put you over their knee and teach you to respect your elders. To think that the only hope for Thedas is a little…” she trailed off, her words muffled in a huff. 

 

The back and forth continued through more demons and through snow up to her knees all the way to where the others she had mentioned were. They fought through more demons, before a bald Elezen man grabbed her hand, lifting her off the ground towards a sparking hole. She flailed about, ready to sock him in the jaw, if only he would hold her steady enough to do so. Her hand raced with pain, ceasing when the hole in front of her closed up, like it had never been there. He set her down after, without so much as an apology for handling her like that. Only one person was allowed to pick her up, and he was probably still back on the Sea Dragon. Oaf never was good at following directions, it had absolutely been more than two days, and she was willing to bet he hadn’t even ventured anywhere near that damned cave yet. 

 

“Oy, do ‘at again, mate! I’ll give ye twenty lashings o’ the cat, ye half-perished bilge swiller!” she said, shaking her fist at him. 

 

“Pirate...another pirate. I see where this is going.” a shorter man said. 

 

“This one gets it. I ain’t no bleedin’ babe.” she huffed. 

 

Cassandra shook her head slowly, rolling her eyes. “You two can translate on the way. We need to get to the Breach, and soon. Talk while we walk, I know Varric can do both, I’m assuming you can too, Solas.” 

 

Shi chuckled to herself, her braids swinging as she trotted faster to keep pace again. “I see who swings the whip around here. Hyur folk always think they wear the breeches.” 

 

To that, Varric and Solas discreetly nodded in agreement. Even in a new place, it seemed that fact never changed. Because they were everywhere, they thought they ran the whole damned world, nevermind the contributions of other races, and whether or not they were better at something. That was half why she chose to take up in Limsa Lominsa instead of residing in Ul’dah like her family. Limsa was ran by the toughest Roegadyn lass this side of the Rhotano Sea, and no one, human or otherwise, even considered telling her she didn’t know her place. Her law had saw the end of traditional piracy, and made way for folk like her to roam the sea to her heart’s content as long as she flew the right flag, not a problem for her and her crew. Ul’dah had but a figurehead in Nanamo, the Sultana was of her race, sure, but the Monetarists were the real power there, corruption was right under her nose, and none cared as long as the gold flowed in the right pockets. 

 

So long as she was here, she’d make the most of it, and even do as she was told so long as they knew who was running the show behind the scenes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shi sat at the bar. After the Temple, she was out for several days, she was told. Cassandra had already bored her with business, and left to her own devices, she went to the only place worth going to in her mind. A nice stiff drink was exactly what was called for. After arguing with the barkeep for a time, she finally got her drink. Frustrated, she pressed her fingers to the jewel in her ear. 

 

“Whale, are you there?” she asked. 

 

“What’s on boss?” he croaked. 

 

“Where in th’ seventh hell are ye?” she shouted. 

 

“No idea. We did what y’ said, we found the mirror, an Varin, Asvard and Gellir came through with me.” he sighed. 

 

“I swear, no sense of port from starboard. I’ll see if I can send a cove or two t’ fetch you lot.” she sighed. 

 

“Much obliged, cap’n. It’s colder’n Halone’s frozen tits.” Whale complained. 

 

Shi went silent, content to enjoy her drink in peace. They kept her waiting, they could wait a while themselves. Leliana made her way in, frowning when she found her. 

 

“Should you be drinking at your age?” she asked curiously. 

 

“Lass, I’m nearing my thirtieth nameday. I’ve a short two years.” she said. “Half tempted t’down a fantasia if it gets rid of being mistaken for a damned child.” 

 

Leliana stared at her seriously, seemingly satisfied that she was telling the truth. “I see. As it were, I was curious as to how you’re feeling now. Any better?” 

 

“I feel like a kraken used me head for target practice.” she grunted. Recalling her crewmates, she kneaded her brow slowly. “Right, four of me crew finally showed up. Thing is, they’re lost as a babe in the brine.” 

 

“You’d like me to send someone to look for them?” she asked. 

 

“Aye. They’ll stand out about as much as I do.” she replied. “Three hyur and an Au Ra taller than a bloody tree.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what those are.” Leliana admitted. 

 

“Three men, like  _ you. _ People. Not like me. One is a thrice-damned giant with horns and a tail. Gods be damned, what kind of place this must be if you only recognize your own kind.” she complained. 

 

Before she had any chance to ask any other questions, one of her spies showed up, leaning close to speak privately with her. Shi guessed that meant she’d finally be allowed to drink in peace, but instead, Leliana waved her to follow. Shi guzzled the rest of her ale, dropping a few of the strange coins of this world down by the empty cup. Rushing to catch up to her large steps, she halted abruptly, and Shi smacked into her leg. 

 

“Would these be your men, Herald?” she asked pleasantly. 

 

Right there, bound at the wrists were her crewmates, looking for all the world like they were headed for the gallows, until they saw her. 

 

“Cap’n! Never been so glad to see your mug. Get us out of these shackles…” Varin begged. 

 

“Is there aught I can say to free my coves?” she asked with a groan. “Right, I ‘spose ye want some manner of word that I know this sorry lot.” gesturing to each in turn, she named them. “This’ Varin, and that’s Asvard and Gellir. This one, we call him Whale, but really his name is Jelli - jall...er...it’s hard to say.” 

 

“Jaliqai Dalamiq…” he said. 

 

“Aye, that.” Shi nodded. 

 

“Well, I had every intention to let them go if you confirmed these truly were your men.” Leliana told her. 

 

“How did ye find ‘em before I even told you?” Shi asked suspiciously. 

 

“Lark, if you would?” She replied. 

 

“I was assigned patrols around the Hinterlands, and I happened to discover this lot lurking around by an old tower, and they struck me as being out of place. I figured if I brought ‘em in, the Nightingale would know what to do with them, my Lady.” Lark explained. 

 

They must have stopped to answer her call, and gotten picked up as a result. They’d been in worse predicaments, no need to apologize. Besides, her crew was a good one, loyal to a fault, she couldn’t ask for a finer team. She snapped her fingers the moment they were freed, and Jaliqai strode over, lifting her to sit on his shoulder. Not usually given to great emotional displays, she heaved a heavy sigh, patting his head. 

 

“Gods I’ve missed ye. Looks like I can see it all from here.” Shi said. 

 

“S’only been a bit over two weeks or so.” he reminded her. 

 

Had it already been that long? She was completely out of it for a time, who knew how long she was out for. Not letting herself think about it for too long, she redirected the focus to what was supposed to happen next. Whatever business it was would definitely be easier now that she had the means to get around quicker. Things would certainly get done faster with extra hands to work with.

 

“Excusin’ this one, feel free to borrow me boys for whatever needs doin’.” she said. “Not much skill where ye might be needin’ it, but if it’s a fight, ye’ve got me sturdiest and strongest here.”

 

“I’ll send them Cullen’s way then. He could always use more muscle.” Leliana said. “As for what’s next, there was a matter in the Hinterlands that required your attention. In the meantime, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to Jaliqai while you see to that.” 

 

Shi rolled her eyes at that, holding tightly to his sleeve until she was safely down. She hustled over to the Chantry with a sigh. At least on the sea, the usual distractions involved lots of drinking and singing, not this dry land, boring, hyuran business that held no promise of treasure or peace and quiet. In truth, she was just upset that it seemed so far away on the merit that her legs were far shorter than most and it felt like it took forever to get anywhere. At least back home the Hyur weren’t the tallest people around, that made her feel just a little bit better, knowing compared to an Auri man or a Roegadyn they’d have to dash to catch up too. Actually, now that she thought about it, the Elezen were pretty tall too. That sucked the good mood back out, realizing that they were really only taller than Lalafell. Gods be damned, this better be important or there’d be seven kinds of hells to pay.


End file.
